The apparatus of the present invention is concerned generally with the moving and dispensing of articles supported on horizontal shelves. The apparatus of the present invention is intended for use in article dispensing apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,732; 4,113,119 and 4,129,229.